


A Happy Ending And A New Beginning

by ArtisticLove07



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gay Marriage, Just Patton being a loving dad., Just a whole lot of fluff., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticLove07/pseuds/ArtisticLove07
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr.Prompt: Patton happy and sad because his son (whichever side you want) is about to marry/graduate.





	1. A Happy Ending

     Patton walked down the aisle with unshed tears burning his eyes. He slowly turned his head and looked and his now fully grown son in his black and purple suit then back to the front and saw the man that was going to take his little boy from him. Patton could tell that he wasn't the only one trying not to cry as he looked at  the man in question. He was staring at Virgil with eyes full of glistening tears and pure love with the most dazzling of smiles on his face. Patton truly thought his soon to be son in law truly looked like a prince in his pure white tux and red tie. Patton knew Roman would treasure his boy.

     Patton looked at Virgil as he handed him off to Roman and let out a chocked sob. His little boy was all grown up and was getting married, but all Patton could see was a little boy in front of him, his little boy, saying goodbye. Virgil looked at his dad and smiled softly. He put his arms around Patton and whispered in his ear, “I love you dad.” Patton smiled as he released Virgil and walked to his seat so the preacher could start. As he sat and watched he couldn’t help but smile through his silent tears, because right in front of him he saw just how happy Virgil was. Yes he was sad that his little boy was all grown up and was leaving him, but he couldn’t be more proud and more happy that his dark strange son was smiling as bright at the sun. He was happy and that’s all that matters.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story in Virgil's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised a sequel and here it is. I hope you guys like it.

     Virgil held his breath as he walked down the crowded aisle. Today was the day that him and his prince charming would finally start a new life together as a married couple. He was so happy that even with everyone's eyes on him he didn't feel anxious or scared, or at least not in a bad way.  The anxiety that he was feeling wasn't from fear, it was pure excitement and joy. He honestly could not believe that this day was for him. If you had told him four years ago that he would be marrying Roman and spending the rest of his life together with him he would have laughed in your face. In fact he did laugh in someone's face, his dad's. His dad always told him that Roman was going to take him away someday, Virgil had never laughed so hard in his life.

      _Virgil was sitting in the dinning room while his dad cooked dinner. He was complaining about how Roman was so over dramatic and had such an inflated ego that is made him sick. He was complaining about how Roman was teasing him about his eye shadow when he heard a sad sigh. He paused and looked at his dad. "is something wrong dad?" Virgil asked him confused. "It's nothing really I'm just sad that my little boy is being taken away before my very eyes," Patton replied with a pout and slight tears in his eyes. "WHAT, by who?" Virgil asked shocked. Patton looked at him with confused sorrow filled eyes, "Why, by Roman of course." Virgil blink then let out the biggest gut laugh Patton had ever witnessed. "Me and that Disney Prince wannabe?" Virgil fell in the flour holding his sides, "that's ridiculous there is no way that Princy and I would ever be friends let alone a couple."  Patton just sighed and shook his head,"oh son, just wait and see, soon you will realize your own feelings."_  

     Virgil chuckled a little remember that time, he really was naive back then. As he made his way to the alter and saw his prince standing there waiting for his he couldn't be more happy about how right his dad actually was. He was now standing next to Roman ready to be married when he noticed his dad sobbing silently beside him. He smiled lovingly and hugged him as he whispered, "I love you dad." Patton released him and walked to his seat. As Virgil watched him go he thought about how much he was going to miss him, true he could always call him or visit, but it wasn't the same. Things were changing and Virgil knew it and he knew his dad did too. Virgil turned and looked at his soon to be husband and smiled. This may be the end of one chapter, but he new that with the end of one chapter there was the beginning of another on the next page; and he was looking forward to a whole new beginning. 

     

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sanders Sides fan Fiction so I hope you guys like it. I love Thomas Sanders and his Sanders Sides series!!


End file.
